


first love

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, both are babies in this fic uwu, teenagers slowly pining for each other, tutor lee taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: jaehyun asks, taeyong is left completely dumbstruck.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 22





	first love

**Author's Note:**

> was written months ago. originally untitled but joe hisaishi's first love played while i was editing this and decided it should be the title of this fic. maybe you should give it a listen owo. also bad writing ahead so read at your own risk!

taeyong had been jaehyun's tutor for the longest time. from basic maths to biology, he had covered everything for the younger. always having an answer to the younger's questions until one-day jaehyun asks him something that caught him off guard.

**"taeyongie-hyung..."** the younger almost whines, a simple **"hm?"** was taeyong's respond. **"i have a question."** jaehyun says as he pressed his head down against the back of his palms, **"what is it?"** taeyong replies again his attention still on the younger's homework.

**"hmmm... well... how do you know when you've fallen for someone else?"** the younger dreamily asks as if he's thinking of someone in particular. taeyong freezes and stops what he was doing earlier, that one **_really_** caught him off guard.

taeyong lifts his head to look at the younger across the table and looks at him skeptically letting the words roll out of his mouth **"what's with the sudden question?"**. the younger just looks at him as if he knows something that he doesn't; which is a first if he does or _not_.

a huge grin just forms on jaehyun's face and says **"ah, it's nothing. just curious."** , and continued onto his work. but taeyong wasn't done yet, he doesn't want the question to go unnoticed. **"i have yet to fall in love, jaehyunie."** , he abruptly admits to the younger boy. _'though i know it would be quite nice to be, to hold hands with someone, to be with someone you love while you watch the sunset along the shore.'_ taeyong silently confesses to himself.

it was jaehyun's turn to be shocked gasping out a _**'really?!'**_ and saying that it certainly wasn't possible that he hasn't fallen in love in his 17 years of living in this world. but taeyong disagreed saying that it was and that he's still too young to fall in love anyway.

that night, taeyong lied down on his bed not being able to get the younger's question off his head. _**'is it really impossible? '**_ he questions himself, so many things going on his head. he almost starts doubting everything, that maybe he had fallen in love unknowingly.

that maybe he had been unconsciously loving someone else and it completely went under the radar making him completely fail to stop himself from falling. god, now he was tossing and turning on his bed.

' ** _stupid jaehyun and his stupid question!_** ' he thought to himself before forcefully closing both of his eyes shut hoping that sleep would engulf him faster than the previous night.


End file.
